


It’s wonderful, and you’re wondrous

by AlwaysChooseBoth (LadySailorCaptainSpocktor)



Category: Original Story
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unnamed Original Characters - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, this is basically just porn, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySailorCaptainSpocktor/pseuds/AlwaysChooseBoth
Summary: This is my first explicit work I have ever written, after many years of being an avid consumer of fanfic from all sorts of fandoms.This one shot is in memory of the one who helped me understand and accept my sexuality. I'd like to think that if she could see this story, it would make her smile.This is written in a way that it can be applied to any female/female pairing.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	It’s wonderful, and you’re wondrous

She held my hand, fingers tracing the lines on my palm. A contemplative look crossed her face before she interlaced our fingers together, squeezing gently. Tilting her face up, her eyes found mine, and I couldn’t bring myself to look away from them. They began to twinkle with that hint of mischief I knew to expect from her, and I watched as she darted out a pink tongue to trace her top lip. Noticing the hunger in my gaze, the mischievous glimmer in her eyes grew brighter as she let go of my hand to cup my cheek and pull me closer. My body responded readily to her touch, knowing that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, so I didn’t try to stop myself from leaning in to capture her mouth with mine. Her tongue began to explore my mouth languidly, as if we had all the time in the world to do just this. Not to be outdone, my hands skimmed the curve of her waist, until I found her bra clasp, which I made quick work of. She pulled away briefly to slip the straps off her arms, and she was kissing me again with more heat as I heard the bra fall to the floor. As she sucked on my lip, my hands slid up under her shirt, taking in warm skin that was incredibly soft. I reveled in all the breathy little sounds she made as I cupped her breasts, before tracing circles with my fingertips on her nipples. A delicious moan made its way out of her mouth, which nearly kept me from noticing that she had reached under my shirt and undone the clasp of my bra, eager to reciprocate how I was touching her. Feeling so desired by her caused the heat to pool in my center, urging me to continue the process of getting her clothes off. I started to kiss down her jaw and neck, kneeling down so I could unzip her pants. On the way back up, I grasped the hem of her shirt and gently pulled it up, a signal she took readily to remove it. Seeing her before me - breathless, topless, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-swollen - I knew I wouldn’t last long. My mouth found its way to her breasts, sucking and licking as my heart continued to pound. Lightly grazing my teeth on her nipple elicited a gasp that only added to my eagerness to have her, to put my hands all over her body and claim her as mine, and to be claimed by her in turn. 

“Please... I need to feel you,” she whispered, eagerly pulling me by the hand toward the bed. Before climbing on, we both finished removing our clothes until there were no more layers of fabric between us. Seeing her smile as I admired her made my heart melt, and I couldn’t help but start kissing her again, our tongues dancing together as our breathing became heavier. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me to lie down so she could drape her body across mine. We both sighed with contentment to have that contact between our skin, all our soft curves fitting together as if they were meant to be that way. My core, aching with need, was already dripping for her when she reached down with one hand to explore my folds, and she smirked as she continued to kiss me.

“Mmm, so wet and ready for me,” she murmured, sliding one finger inside and stroking my walls. I moaned as she took my nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Slowly she began to fuck me, and I let out a whimper as she gently bit down on a sensitive nipple and added another finger inside, and her thumb to my center. My breathing got heavier as the pleasure continued to build. Already I was close, but I knew she wouldn’t let me off that easy. Her mouth shifted to my other breast and began its merciless descent, shooting sparks of electricity to my core. I involuntarily let out a whine as she withdrew her fingers, prompting another smirk as her eyes flashed to my face and saw how wrecked I must have looked.

“Please, I need you,” I panted, uncaring if I sounded desperate. I knew reducing me to a puddle of desire was exactly what she wanted, and I was more than happy to give that to her. My begging seemed to satisfy her, because she crawled down my body and grasped under my legs to pull my hips up toward her mouth. Her lips ghosted over my sensitive bud, her breath sending shivers up my spine. She paused and looked up at me, her gaze sweet and loving, but also ready to devour me at the same time. I could feel my chest rising and falling rapidly, right before I cried out as she put her mouth on my center, giving me sweet relief at last.

I very nearly keened as she went right for my clit, sucking and licking as she thrusted three fingers in with vigor. My eyes rolled back in my head as the deliciously lewd sounds of her mouth on my flesh and her digits sliding in and out washed over me. Everything else around us except for where her body touched mine fell away. She continued to skillfully wind me up tighter and tighter, as I moaned and fisted my hands in the sheets. I found myself at a loss for any words other than her name and, "please". Chanting them like a prayer, I knew she would understand what I was asking for.

“So perfect for me, so eager and wanting. Do you want to come?” she asked me, while continuing with her fingers at a brutal pace. All I could do was nod and bite my lip, looking at her imploringly. A determined look crossed her face before she resumed using her magical tongue. The pleasure continued to build; my body, wound up tight like a bowstring. Then suddenly I saw stars and cried out her name once more in final ecstasy. She kept licking and stroking me until I pulled away, overstimulated and spent. Sometime during my post-orgasm haze, she had run off to grab a soft towel to clean us both off, crawled up behind me and pulled me towards her, holding me close. Once my breathing had evened out, I opened my eyes and turned to face her. She wore a very satisfied smile, which reminded me I had yet to give her any satisfaction.

Never one to leave her wanting, I swiftly rolled on top of her and kissed her with renewed passion. Her delighted gasp of surprise encouraged me as I licked into her mouth and covered her body with mine. My lips traveled down to her neck as my fingers danced over her nipples. My efforts were rewarded with a deep moan, spurring me to continue. I replaced my fingers with my mouth to alternate between scraping gently with my teeth, or soothing the stimulated flesh with my tongue. I trailed a hand down to her center, slipping a finger inside and stroking that special spot inside her. My hand quickly became coated in her juices, so I pulled away briefly to bring it up to my mouth and lick my fingers clean in the most obscene way possible. Watching me, her pupils became even more blown, the giant pools of obsidian wordlessly imploring me to use my mouth in other ways. Never one to be able to deny her for long, I made my way down to her core and settled myself between her legs. My tongue teasingly traced her folds, before I began thrusting inside her with two of my fingers, setting a slightly slower pace than I knew she would want. As I heard her breathing become heavier, I started to suck on her swollen bud, moaning before my tongue rapidly flicked back and forth across it. Feeling her writhe with pleasure under me, I whispered,

“You’re so beautiful and amazing. I want to make this so good and perfect for you. I want to completely undo you until all you can feel is pleasure, my love”. Her answering whine and pressure of her hand on my head was all the encouragement I needed to increase my pace and add another finger. I let my other hand glide up her body to tease her nipples, contrasting a light touch up there with the more intense stimulation I provided lower. I could feel my face was deliciously wet from her heat, and I couldn't get enough of her taste. How did she always undo me like this, even when I was the one making love to her? I could feel her body tensing up, back arching as her walls gripped my fingers. With a few more strokes of my tongue, she cried out as her hips pressed up into my mouth. I kept going, letting her draw every ounce of pleasure that she possibly could. I only pulled away when she lowered her hips and started to bring her thighs closer together, muscles relaxing as her body sank into the bed. I let myself take in her gorgeously debauched state - eyes unfocused, chest rising and falling, hair wild from tossing her head side to side. I could never get enough of this, enough of her. But I would happily keep trying as long as she'll have me.

Satisfied with my work, I grabbed another towel from nearby and gingerly wiped down her sensitive center and cleaned myself up. She hummed with contentment as I pulled her to me, so she could rest her head on my chest and drape a leg across mine. Her breathing became quiet and even as she drifted off, blissed out and sated. It wasn’t long before I joined her, warm and content in each other's arms.


End file.
